


I Will Be the Berserker

by Blue_Night, Dulinneth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulinneth/pseuds/Dulinneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd and his commanders are just finishing their yearly meeting in Atlantis.  As they head off to do other things they hear someone within the Movie Theater across the hall and decide to investigate.  Upon finding out who it is they decided to join them, getting a look at this new form of media they have never seen before.  None of them though, expected to get such an eye opener, especially Todd who can't help but to think on the past and the future of the Pegasus Galaxy.</p><p>Please note, this story has not been posted anywhere else.  If you find it someplace else please inform me.  Thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Be the Berserker

**Author's Note:**

> The only character belonging to me is Rin. All of the other characters apart from the original Stargate Atlantis Characters belong to Blue_Night. i.e. Her Commanders, Albert, Master Marcos and Brennan. This story also take place about a year and half after all of Blue_Night's current stories.

It was late; 2:30 in the morning and a large gathering of wraith in Atlantis were just finishing their yearly gathering. John, Cameron, McKay and Woolsey had all been sent to bed a few hours ago after their exhaustion had caught up with them from a trying week of important missions and debates. Todd looked around at his Commanders along with many of their head scientists and blades. Included in the group was Albert along with Master Marcos and Brennan.

“I believe we have covered all that has needed to be. You are dismissed.” As the wraith began to leave with Todd in front followed by his commanders, they paused. “This is it people! DO OR DIE!” they heard yell out from the room across the hall. It was the self proclaimed “movie theatre” the residents of Atlantis had plead desperately for a few years ago and was granted after many petitions to the earth headquarters. Many DVD’s had been sent through the Stargate and a movie night occurred every Friday, each a great hit no matter what the genre with both sides of the alliance. ‘Funny, it is Saturday and far too late for a movie. Who would be up at this time?’ he thought, moving towards the doorway.

As he and his commander’s entered the room they saw a black screen with grey drawings moving slowly. White characters in a language they had never seen before, slowly drifted across the screen and a soft song rang out. Looking down into the seats, they spotted a lone figure in the middle of the theatre, sitting quietly, waiting. Silently, they walked down the aisle pausing at the occupied lane.

‘It is Rin.’ thought Todd. ‘What is she doing up so late?’ Rin was one of Atlantis’s newer residents. She had been there for half a year, her main job being to observe the peace between the Wraith and the Atlantians. While head quarters back on earth received updates weekly, they wanted someone there to make sure that what they were receiving was the truth. Unfortunately, for head quarters, Rin loved Atlantis and had a knack for conveniently leaving out certain things from her reports.

Such incidents would include the few lover’s spats between some of the other Atlantian, Wraith couples within Atlantis. While they did make up in the end and both were punished for their public display of how loud their voices could raise, they did leave quite the impression on people, especially those who did not understand. So, she simply left them out, although once in a blue moon she would add a quarrel so head quarters would know that it wasn’t all smooth sailing and get suspicious of her doings.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Rin, what are you doing here at this hour?” I watched her jump in surprise as I called out to her. Turning, she looked to see that not only was I waiting for her to answer but also my commanders along with Albert, Master Marcos and Brennan.

“I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to take up an old pastime of mine. Don’t tell anyone but I’ve got like thirty more anime series in my room.” I raised a brow in interest and watched amused as she tilted her head. Her thoughts drifted to me easily and I had to suppress a chuckle as she tried to draw white eyebrows upon my me. “I’m going to watch a few more episodes, feel free to join, although you all will probably be a little lost in the story since it’s not the first few episodes. I can gladly fill you in a little though before I start the next one.”

I thought about it for a moment, turning to look at the others behind me. They were interested as well, in what she was doing and I figured it couldn’t hurt to keep her company for a bit before I ultimately sent her off to bed. Nodding my head in acceptance, I made my way down the aisle with Raven, Justinos and Alexandros behind me. Raven and I passed her, sitting on her right, while the other two sat on her left.   Albert, Kilian, Kyrillos, Brennan and Master Marcos, moved to sit in front of us and the rest sat behind.

Surprisingly, behind them the others filed into the theatre as well until they were all seated. All in all, the entirety of those who had been at the meeting we there, so little more than fifty wraith in total. Maybe they liked movie nights more than I had thought.

Standing, Rin turned towards the majority, giving her apologies to those in front of us who merely smiled. “Ok, so first off what I am watching is an Anime. It is a Japanese animation where in the only human involvement comes from the production and voicing of the show. There are many, thousands in fact and this particular one is a twenty-five episode series. At the moment, I am on episode six. So now that you know that, I guess I should try to fill you in on what has happened up to this point.

Ok, in the story it tells that a hundred years ago, a new being called Titans first appeared. They were at least seven meters in height and fifteen meters at the most. Over the course of one night, they nearly wiped out the entire human population. In a desperate attempt for survival, the remains of the human population erected three walls, one around the other, each larger than the next all fifty meters high to assure that no titan would ever be able to scale them.

On the outside was Wall Maria, then Wall Rose and finally Wall Sina in the center. For a hundred years, they lived a semi peaceful life without the titans. Then, two new titans appeared and destroyed Wall Maria like it was nothing and titans poured in. The humans retreated behind Wall Rose, but even still, twenty percent of what was left died. Five years later Wall Rose was attacked. This is where the story picks up, with the defending of Wall Rose.” Turning, she sat back down and hit play. The opening title began and I stared at the screen in rapt fascination by this new media. Relaxing back into the chair, I watched and waited to see what would happen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Silently I watched as the characters moved through their city, trying to defend it from the titans that so eagerly sought to destroy them. However any notion that the titans were merely there to pillage was quickly tossed aside.

“I think the closest way I can describe this show to you guys is the soldiers are the humans and the Titans are you.” Rin said quietly beside me. One by one, I watched as many of the soldiers fell. I watched as they rallied the troops and I watched as many of them died trying to reach safety with the few supplies they had left.

“STOP IT!” Someone yelled from the show.  

“Why didn’t I stop them? Why couldn’t I stop them?” These were familiar thoughts to me. Many a time in my life had I heard these from within the feeding cells. Blood curdling screams.   “Don’t. Oh my god! NO, NO, AH!!!” I felt my body flinch, the same as many of my fellow wraith when the sickening sound of tearing flesh rang through our ears before it was silent.

“This world is cruel,” spoke a female soldier on the screen. “but it is also…it is also beautiful.”   My eyes widened, yes, it was cruel, life was always cruel but it was so beautiful. So very beautiful and I felt my thoughts traveling towards John.

“Why? I’d already given up. So why? Why am I struggling? Why do I keep getting up? Why am I still fighting?” I heard the voice on the screen again. Yes, I thought. That was a question I often asked myself about humans. Why did they still fight even when they knew it was pointless? “I mean, I’ve lost any reason to live. What keeps pushing me?” What keeps pushing you?    

“fight.” A male called out to her from a memory and for a moment I thought I was looking at a younger version of John. The intensity in his eyes, the tone of his voice with that single word. “Fight.” It called again louder. “FIGHT! Kill or be killed, the only way to live, you have to FIGHT!!!” Slowly a titan walked towards her, so tall, so powerful, looming over her in hunger.

‘Now I see. This is what it is like to be cattle.’ I thought. Was this how the humans saw us when it was time to feed? A giant figure that loomed over them with death in its hand? My eyes widened slightly as a second one appeared behind her, blocking her escape. Far too many times had I seen this same move during cullings. The grins, the glee in their eyes as the human’s own became full of desperation and despair. I had seen this all but never so clearly. Never from this point of view as feedings were normally conducted in private. To be honest, it disgusted me and I could feel the same thought from everyone else save Rin who seemed oddly numb to the whole thing.

The female’s questioning stopped with the young man’s words and a firm resolve took over. “I’m through giving up. I’ll never give up again. Because if I die…these memories of you die with me.” Just like that, the question I had striven to answer for so many millennia appeared before my eyes. Yes, memories. I would do anything to hold the memories of John close forever, even if it meant facing an impossible task as this woman now faced. “That’s why, I’ll do whatever it takes to win. Whatever it takes to live!” And then the titan attacked one of his own. I heard audible gasps as the second titan attacked the first, protecting the woman and her friends.

Entranced, I watched the scene unfold only to look on in surprise when the titan disintegrated into the soldier that so reminded me of John. The woman was relieved, so relieved that she cried and held him close when the others feared him for what he possessed. She stood before him, protecting him as her commander and his subordinates pointed their weapons at him before a younger looking male ran in front of her and saluted.

“I VOUCH FOR THE STRATEGIC IMPORTANCE OF THIS INDIVIDUAL!” he said. Yes, John had first vouched for me as an important strategic advantage against more of my kind. That was the first step in what would become something far more precious than either of us could have ever imagined. If it hadn’t of been for John, I would not be here now, this alliance would never have existed and more blood would have been shed on both parts.

In apprehension, I watched as the colonel raised his hand, ready to signal what would be their death. In a way, I imagined this colonel as Mr. Woolsey when we had first met. Scared, lost, thinking only of what he knew at the moment and not of what could have been. Would this soldier be fated to die where I had been allowed to live?

“That is enough.” A hand grasped his, stopping any further attacks and inwardly I sighed in relief. “I may have only just arrived but I know an advantage when I see it. Let us give them the benefit of the doubt and see what this young man can do.” He would live; the soldier would live just as I had been allowed to live through not only John’s vouching but Commander Carter’s good will as well. Even though she was only in charge for a year, she had given me enough time for me to convince Mr. Woolsey of the importance of our alliance. Soon though the episode ended and Rin stretched, yawning softly.

“What did you think?” she asked, turning her head my way.

“It, was enlightening.” I replied slowly, my thoughts running wild from this new perspective. In all of my ten thousand years of life I had never seen so clearly the fear humans truly felt nor their desires to maintain not only themselves but their families as well. The image of a woman within a titan’s stomach still showed so clearly in my mind.

‘Help me. I…I have to get home…mother…she’ll be so worried. Help…please someone…help me.’ Even in her last moments, she only thought of her family and the need to care for them. How many lives had I taken that thought the same thing as their eyes turned empty and their bodies limp? How many innocent lives, before we strictly moved to evil doers as John called them, had we extinguished for mere fun in our adolescence as the titans did to the humans?

Certainly, we were all ancient, but we had been young once. The need for sport, the need to play with our food had once been all we thought about. Cruelty impressed queens and when one was young with a queen looking for a consort, you did what you could to win her gaze. Killian and Albert though had never felt those urges. Albert from his human raising had always held a special spot for humans and tried not to feed unless he had to. Killian though, had been raised aboard a hive, but his second who had always been like a father to him, had raised him with a gentle yet firm hand.

His stepfather shared many of the same ideals as myself. We had each learned the hard way that we ate to live not to torture as we had in the past. While it did entertain a queen, torturing a human, it only made the others struggle harder against us. It made them more rebellious than they already were. But it wasn’t until the arrival of the Atlantians again, that the thought of pushing harder, let alone pushing at all for change came. That we could actually live in harmony together, neither race fearing or hating the other, just living, side by side, in peace.

“You know…in a way, I see everyone here, in this show.” Rin said as another episode started.

“I do not understand. Please explain.”

“Don’t you see Todd?” she asked quietly, not taking her eyes from the screen. “John is Mikasa and you are the berserker or humanities’ rage. On a larger scale, the berserker is all of you as a whole and you give us the strength to fight. Together with John and the rest of Atlantis, we have the ability to fight against those that would seek to destroy us for the pleasure of it, just as the titans seek to kill humans for the pleasure of the game.

Change only needs two people from opposite sides to agree and from that, something greater can grow. Together we can bring change just as they will band together to win back their home. Times at the moment may be a bit harsh, what with the need to find more ZPMs and the heads back on earth wanting constant updates, but things will get better and we will find a way to let everyone live in peace.

I mean look around. Did you ever expect ten years let alone five years ago that you would be sitting here, in Atlantis, with not only your people but Atlantians as well? Watching a show, relaxing, enjoying each other’s company. Did you ever expect this would happen?”

Looking around, I noticed for the first time that we had gained more people. Many of the scientists that were pulling all nighters had ventured in and now sat with us. They didn’t distance themselves from us, in fact many sat chatting somewhat quietly next to other wraith. They smiled at each other, laughed lightly and turned as one to keep watching the show. Heck, we even cheered as one when the berserker placed the giant boulder against the hole in Wall Rose, reclaiming the wall. Humanity had won the day and if I had anything to say about it, it would continue to do so.

‘I vow that I will never become a titan.’ I thought furiously, along with every other wraith in the room. The humans we had surrounded ourselves with that treated us as equals, with no fear, no hesitation, just great respect and friendship. They were worth it, they were worth the change that we so strove for. ‘I will give them the strength to fight!’

“You have to FIGHT!” The soldier’s words still rang in my mind. Memories of John beside me, the thought of him sleeping peacefully upon our bed, just waiting for me to wrap him in my arms. I would keep him safe, I would keep them all safe.

The determination to see peace in this galaxy rang through my mind from the other wraith within the room, their wills just as strong and motivated as mine. The images on the screen of the dead being carried away only cementing our will to continue pursuing the change that would allow us to live in peace. I would see John truly happy, I would see him smile without worrying about the future.

‘Yes.’ I thought again. ‘I will keep him safe. I will keep them all safe. I WILL BE THE BERSERKER!’

‘YES!’ my soldiers replied.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rin yawned loudly as she stretched once again, another episode ending. “I think it’s time to call it a night. It’s what, four thirty in the morning?” Nodding his head in agreement, Todd stopped her from going to shut off the systems.

“Albert will take care of that. I shall see that he gets your DVDs back to you safe and sound. I want you to go to bed, and since your bedroom is in the same corridor as John’s, I shall escort you there myself to make sure you do not detour.”

“But Daddy!” she cried, pouting, deciding to have some fun. “I just wanted an apple!” Todd laughed as he grabbed her arm, fully getting into the act as they walked out into the aisle.

“Young lady, it is far past your bedtime. Either you go to bed now or you’re grounded. Speaking of being grounded.”   Turning before they exited the theater, Todd addressed everyone. “All Atlantians within this room are hereby grounded for the night. No exceptions. You have all been up far longer than is healthy for you and now it is time for you to rest. Your projects shall be where you left them in the morning. To make sure you make it to your rooms, my men shall escort you. Now, if you will excuse me, I bid you all a goodnight.” Moans and protests followed them out the door as they walked down the hall. Rin giggling as she looked behind them once they reached the elevator. “What is so funny?”

“I guess a few put up bigger fights than you thought, some of your men have them slung over their shoulders.” Todd chuckled as he looked behind them to see Kyrillos walking up to them with Rodney slung over his shoulder.

“Put me down! Now!” he said, very much agitated.

“Now, Dr. McKay, what would John say if I had to wake him so he could tell you the same thing I did? Besides, I am sure Jennifer misses her husband.” said Todd as the doors opened and they hoped onto the elevator. Rodney was silent for a moment, thinking, before he sullenly crossed his arms.

“You can at least put me down.” He grumbled. Kyrillos did so, his hand remaining upon his shoulder. The rest of the ride was quiet before they walked down the hall to their bedrooms. Kyrillos gently shoved Rodney into his room before he bid them goodnight and returned to the elevator.

“Rin, I bid you a goodnight.” said Todd as he continued to walk a few more feet down the hall. As her door opened, she looked at him and smiled.

“Goodnight Berserker.”

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Todd entered the bed and wrapped his arms around John, he purred contented as his mate turned in his arms and snuggled closer to him. “About time.” said John sleepily as he chastely kissed his collar bone. “Don’t ever make me wait like that again.” Wrapping his arms around him tighter, Todd simply buried his face into John’s hair.

“I promise I will never make you wait again. Now go back to sleep.” John was out like a light before Todd had finished, his warm breath ghosting over Todd’s collar. Closing his eyes and following his mate into slumber, Todd had one last thought. ‘I promise, I will keep you safe. I will keep us all safe. We will see change come to Pegasus. As the berserker, I will fight for peace.’

**Author's Note:**

> Special Thanks to Blue_Night for not only Beta reading this but also for allowing me to use her wonderful commanders and other characters!


End file.
